


you my girls, for life

by lesbianbey



Series: LGBT Kipling [5]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anyways, Awkward first dates, Bisexual Female Character(s), Lesbian Character, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship - F/F/F, anyways I love my girls, at this point dizzee will either show up in spirit or be an actual featured character lmao, he's the philosophical voice of reason, is it really a first date lol, references to dc comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: Unlike her brothers, Yolanda hasn't even thought about how to tell Mylene and Regina how she feels.





	you my girls, for life

**Author's Note:**

> me @ netflix: renew the get down you cowards

Yolanda Kipling is happy now that school is almost over. She's in the same grade with Mylene and Regina, and they have one more year to complete before they are graduating and getting out of this hellhole they call high school.

Right after the conversation she had with her brothers, she hasn't even thought about how to tell Mylene and Regina how she feels about them. Ra and Tanya look like they had their talk already since nothing has really changed in the past few days, and Boo looks like he's happier than ever so things may have worked in his favor. But Yolanda has to tell two people that she likes them both and she isn't even sure if that's like...possible.

"Yolanda, you there?" Regina waves a hand in her face. "Jeez, you look like you were in La-La Land for like a half hour there. You good?"

"I'm fine," Yolanda replies.

"Ok, well, me and Regina were talking about seeing this movie," Mylene tells her. "I heard some of the girls in PE talking about it and I figured since it's our last days we might as well hit the town or something."

"What, like cuttin'?"

"Yeah!" Regina smirks. She runs her manicured fingers through her wavy hair, not knowing that she's enticing Yolanda. "Truancy ended last month, and it's boring as hell. Ain't nobody gonna miss us or anything. Consider it a junior cut day."

"I don't know, I like the idea of going at night," Yolanda explains, her uneasiness showing over the idea of cutting. "It makes the movie experience authentic and shit."

"Ezekiel and me used to do that shit," Mylene points out. "We once snuck to a showing of Get Out just when the title credits were rolling. That movie was scary, makes me not wanna trust white people and shit."

"You already didn't trust 'em before you saw that movie," Regina laughs. "But yo I agree. Jordan Peele is a genius."

Yolanda doesn't wanna hear about Mylene's past relationship with Zeke. No one really knows the reason why they broke up, but apparently there were "mutual differences" and that was that. "Still, we should just go tonight. Make it a girls night or something."

Or a date, Yolanda tells herself.

"That isn't a bad idea," Regina shrugs. "Ever since we got outta spring break, we haven't had time just the three of us. It's either Mylene gotta sing for her church, or Yolanda studying or some shit."

"I gotta keep my grades up!" She defends. "So...tonight?"

"Fine," Regina relents, sighing. "At least I can go do my nails or some shit."

Yolanda tries not to smile too big. She's got a date...sorta, with her girls. It's gonna be a good time. "Wait, what we seeing?" She asks, once Mylene and Regina are already on their way to their next class.

"Wonder Woman!"

* * *

 

"Yo Dizz, where's my crop top?" Yolanda inquires. She thought she hid her nicer crop tops away from Dizzee, but when she tries to find the pink one with pineapple print, she can't find it. She already let him have her old Stevonnie crop top, how more does he want?

"It should be where you left it?" Dizzee replies, confused. "I haven't taken your crop tops since you let me keep the Stevonnie one. Why do you need it anyway?"

"I kinda got a date with Regina and Mylene," she replies, her voice low.

Dizzee smiles. "Good, little sis. I'm happy for you."

"Yeah, they wanted to cut school and go see the movie but I convinced them to see it tonight instead."

"So, you're gonna shoot your shot tonight then."

Yolanda shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe? It's now or never really."

"That's the spirit, my alien sister."

Yolanda snorts. "Ok, Dizz. Now where's my crop top?"

Yolanda never found her crop top, but she found a better thing to wear tonight. She makes her way towards Regina's place since they're all meeting over there and plus, she lives by the train station. Mylene and Regina are already standing there, ready to leave once they see Yolanda gaining on them. "There she is. Now, vamos!"

"Dang Mylene, the movie don't start for another hour and a half!"

"Yeah but the MTA is trash so let's get a move on."

Yolanda silently agrees and follows both Mylene and Regina to the train station. What she notices on the way to the theater is that Mylene and Regina are weirdly close. It's always been either Mylene and Yolanda, or Yolanda with Regina but ever since Mylene broke up with Zeke, she's been getting closer to Regina. Not that they weren't close before, but it's more prominent now.

Yolanda tries to ignore it for the most part, but she definitely peeped Mylene itching to hold Regina's hand at one moment.

The theater is almost full. The movie came out a week ago but it still garners a large group of people since it's Wonder Woman of course. Ra-Ra would be disappointed in Yolanda for going over to DC (since he prefers Marvel), but Yolanda don't care. It's not that big of a deal to her.

They are able to get corner seats. Thirty minutes into the movie, Yolanda grows bored and puts her head to the side, forgetting that Mylene is right next to her. She suddenly jumps a couple inches off her seat, and almost apologizes to Mylene, but she doesn't say anything. It's almost she didn't notice Yolanda the whole time. Yolanda sighs and turns her attention back to the screen.

The movie isn't bad, but Yolanda doesn't really like comic book movies much. That's more of her brothers' thing. She's surprised they haven't seen it. Maybe not Ra, but probably Dizzee or Boo. They hang out with that wannabe superhero Shaolin Fantastic so they might be able to see it.

They exit the movie theater but only Mylene and Regina are talking about their favorite parts.

"What was your favorite part, Yolanda?"

"Huh?"

"You sure you alright, Yolanda? You been blanking out a lot recently," Mylene says, concerned.

"Yeah, i'm good. I'm not really into superhero movies and shit."

"Well, shit, why didn't you speak up? We coulda seen something else!" Regina frowns.

"Nah, it's a'ight," Yolanda replies, with an unconvincing smile. "You two wanted to see it. It wasn't gonna be a fair fight."

"Nah, it don't work like that. You a part of this, Yolanda. It's all three of us. We could've seen that a different day if you wanted to watch something else."

"It's ok, Regina. I swear." She just wanted to spend time with her girls, even if it wasn't a date. She hoped it would be a date though. "Come on, we should be on our way home."

Regina sneers. "Deadass? It's like...ten o'clock and school about to be over for the summer! Let's just enjoy the little bit of freedom we got!"

"Don't Mylene got a curfew?"

Mylene sucks her teeth. "My father got problems right now and I don't wanna deal. I wanna spend time with my girls and that's that."

They don't reach the train station back home until around one in the morning. Yolanda couldn't keep thinking about it, but what also is bothering her is that for the most part, Regina and Mylene were close, again. It's almost as if she was some third wheel to some lowkey date they were having, and the thought doesn't settle with Yolanda in a good way.

She doesn't say anything up until she looks at Mylene holding hands with Regina. "Seriously, what's going on with you two?"

Mylene raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You two were holding hands just a second ago! And before you try to get me into thinking I was buggin', I know what I saw."

Regina sighs, and gives Mylene a look before turning back to Yolanda. "Ok, so like...we've been dating since Mylene broke up with Zeke."

"What the fuck? Why wouldn't you—"

Mylene stops her. "We thought it would be a good idea to bring you to the date to see if having an open relationship would be worth it...cause like...we know you like the both of us, and we like you too."

Yolanda couldn't say anything. Just when she wanted to admit at some point that she liked them, they turn it around and admit something that puts the pressure off her.

"We know you're shocked, and maybe you're thinking how the hell is this gonna happen but...we wanted to see if it would work out...the three of us I mean."

Yolanda starts laughing. God, she has never felt so damn relieved in her life. "I was going to admit that I liked you both, like how you two like me, and god it feels good to hear that instead of y'all straight up hating me for thinking there could be an us."

"We wouldn't hate you," Mylene frowns, reaching over to hold Yolanda's hand.

"We could never hate you girl," Regina assures, holding Yolanda's other hand. "We probably could've spoke about this earlier though."

"Nah, I think this is good enough," Yolanda says, squeezing both of her girls' hands. "But, I think we deserve a better date. All three of us." Mylene and Regina chuckle, and place a kiss on Yolanda's forehead.


End file.
